


My mother is the Republic

by AdrenalineRevolver



Series: CosettEnjolras AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: As in Cosette is Enjolras, Combeferre's brutal verbal murder, CosettEnjolras AU, Gen, I want to tag anything with 'to be free' as brutal murder and verbal bondage, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Theres probs some gender stuff because like yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/AdrenalineRevolver
Summary: Delicate balances turn out to be in jeopardy because Cosette's dear friend brings someone new to a meeting.





	My mother is the Republic

Cosette just might scream. If only that were something that would not immediately reveal herself. The boy from the gardens was here, in the Musain. What had happened? She had sectioned off her life so carefully. Not even her father suspected that she might be 'Enjolras' the moment he left for work each day. 

She hadn’t even spoken to this boy! Well at least not as Cosette. Perhaps as Enjolras she had spoken to him in passing but she was so taken back now that she recognized him she couldn't remember. 

She’d only ever occasionally wondered what he might be like when she'd seen him glancing at her. If perhaps he would like to walk with her, of if she had really allowed her mind to run wild if he would be interested in discussing the inherent evils of the exploitative royals while watching the ducks. She had to admit the idea of being able to appreciate softer things as 'Cosette' can while being able to speak freely as 'Enjolras' does was intoxicating.

Seeing Courfeyrac introducing him to the others was more of a relief than she could begin to fathom. So it would appear that her garden boy and Courfeyrac’s diamond in the rough have been the same man. Perhaps this could lean in her favor in some manor. Men were much more themselves with each other and ‘Enjolras’ could learn things that Cosette would never be permitted to ask. 

“You mean to say, the crime and expiation.” She remarked to Combeferre when she realized the others were all talked about Bonaparte again. 

Immediately the garden boy rose with a look of insult on his face and made his way over to the map. Well shit. 

The garden boy points to their map. “Corsica, a little island which has rendered France very great.” 

The others stopped speaking and Cosette refused to make eye contact both out of anger and the fear of being recognized. 

“France needs no Corsica to be great. France is great because she is France. Quia nomina leo.”

At some point during the boy’s resulting speech about mislead ideas of what makes nations great she hung her head. 

“To be free.” She heard Combeferre execute him with a single statement. It had been irresponsible of Courfeyrac to just bring this boy here without preparing him though she doubts she needs to tell him that. 

As Combeferre left with the others he ended up singing on the stairs. Cosette was tempted to smile, one of her favorite couplets sung by one of her favorite singers, but had long learned to keep such things inside when necessary. Instead she continued to stare at the only other person in the room. 

“My mother..?” The boy repeated from the song while seemingly deep in thought.

It lit a fire inside Cosette that the boy could have no idea of. Her mother who had shorn off her hair to keep her child warm, her mother who sold her teeth when she thought her child was ill, her mother who was pushed to her death bed by filthy extortionists for the sin of caring for her child. 

“Citizen,” She put her hand on this boy’s shoulder and told him with complete confidence. “my mother is the Republic.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((THIS IS ONLY A SHORT ONE SHOT I SAY AS I KNOW I WILL DO OTHER ONE SHOTS IN THIS SERIES AFTER I GET BACK TO THE OTHER THINGS.))


End file.
